Neljä luotia
by fixusi
Summary: "En ihan vielä. Ensin.." mies keskeytti ja tyrkkäsi Samin eteensä maahan, "pidämme hieman hauskaa."


**AU: Tämä idea tuli unessani. Unessani Sam ja Dean olivat metsässä, jossa heitä jahtaisi fiksu eläin. Eläintä ei koskaan näkynyt, mutta Sam loukkaantui lievästi unessani... Tiedetään, olen huono keksimään tarinoille nimiä. Yritä kestää.**

**oO::Oo**

Märkä maa lätsähteli hänen kenkiensä alla. Maa päästi imaisevän äänen joka kerta, kun hän nosti jalkansa ylös mudasta. Se oli tasainen ääni. Hän ei nopeuttanut askeliaan, ei hidastanut niitä, ei pitänyt ääntäkään. Ainoa valonlähde tummassa, tiheässä kuusimetsässä oli hänen taskulamppunsa.

Kuu oli kietoutunut paksun pilviverhon taakse. Säätyttö televisiossa oli luvannut ukkosmyrskyä täksi illaksi. Se ei huolestuttanut kumpaakaan veljeksistä. Sää ei aina ollut heidän puolellaan, mutta he olivat tottuneet siihen. Työ oli pakko tehdä. Eivätkä he olleet tehty sokerista.

_Sokeria tai ei, _Dean ajatteli, _vihaan sadetta. _Hän käveli edellä. Sam tuli kymmenisen metriä jäljessä. Molemmat puristivat asetta käsissään, joita kylmä oli jo alkanut jäytää. Höyry nousi heidän hengittäessään ulos. Dean piti höyrystä. Se todisti että hän oli yhä hengissä, sillä hän ei uskonut pääsevänsä taivaaseen, ja helvetissä oli niin kuuma, että siellä ei höyry noussut. Ei kylmästä ainakaan.

Se oli vain hiljainen risahdus. Sellainen risahdus, joka kuuluu kun oksa katkeaa. Se sai kuitenkin Deanin pysähtymään. Isoveljen pysähtyminen sai Saminkin lopettamaan kävelyn. Se oli sanaton käsky pysähtyä. Jos toinen pysähtyi, niin teki toinenkin.

Sam kohotti aseensa ennen Deania. Dean katseli sinne mistä ääni oli kuulunut. Taskulampun valo heijasti kohdan kerrallaan. Kumpikaan veljeksistä ei kuitenkaan nähnyt mitään. Samassa se loikkasi pusikoista. Se törmäsi koko vartalollaan Samiin, joka kaatui iskun voimasta maahan. Dean ehti nähdä otuksen. Se näytti sudelta, mutta Dean tiesi, ettei se ole. Kiiltävät silmät paljastivat sen olevan muodonmuuttaja.

Muodonmuuttajasusi iski Samin maahan ja katosi siinä samassa takaisin metsän pimentoon. Dean oli hetkessä kakistelevan pikkuveljensä luona.  
"Oletko kunnossa?"  
"Joo. Se iski minusta vain ilmat pihalle. Ei mitään sen kummempaa", Sam köhisi ja nousi veljensä avulla pystyyn. Dean katsoi vielä nopeasti veljeensä, kasvoillaan sama epävarmuus kuin aina silloin kun Samiin sattui. Edes vähän.

"Se kiertelee meitä. Ei se lähde karkuun", Dean sanoi. Sam nyökkäsi.  
"Miten me houkuttelemme sen esiin? Mikä se edes on?" Sam kysyi.  
"Se on muodonmuuttaja. Näin sen silmät." Dean kuuli Samin huokaisevan. Hän tiesi saman faktan kuin Samkin. Heillä oli tasan neljä hopealuotia.  
"Miten me saamme sen tapettua? Olemme sen maaperällä. Se tuntee metsän. Me emme."  
Dean katsoi asettaan. Hänellä oli oma käsiaseensa jossa oli sisällä kaksi hopealuotia. Samilla oli harmaa, se vanhempi. Hänelläkin oli kaksi luotia aseessaan.

Metsä jatkoi eloaan kun Dean mietti suunnitelmaa. Sadepisarat alkoivat tipahdella taivaasta heidän päälleen. Puut eivät olleet loppusyksystä enää niin täynnä lehtiä, joten vesipisarat putoilivat alastomien oksien lävitse maahan asti. Pieni vilunväre ravisutti Samin kehoa. Hän arveli tulevansa kipeäksi pian.

"Voisimme..." Dean oli aloittamassa, kun muodonmuuttajasusi loikkasikin heidän takaansa. Se törmäsi Deaniin, kaataen metsästäjän mutaiseen maahan kasvot edellä. Sitten se upotti hampaansa ympäripyörähtäneen Samin nilkkaan. Sam huudahti yllättävästä kivusta, muttei menettänyt tasapainoaan. Hän latasi aseensa, mutta muodonmuuttajan aistit olivat nopeammat. Se kiskaisi Samin jalkaa eteenpäin, saaden Saminkin kaatumaan. Susi oli tiessään ennenkuin Dean ehti nousta.

Vanhempi Winchester potkaisi maata vihaisesti.  
"Se leikkii kanssamme!" Dean huusi ärtyneenä. Hän pyyhki kasvojaan hihansuullaan hieman mudasta. Hänen lempipaitansa oli ruskean mönjän peitossa. Sam nousi istumaan ja panoi nilkkaansa.  
"Tiedän sen, Dean. Ehdotuksia?"  
"Tapetaan se. Olento alkaa käymään hermoilleni."  
"Et ole ainoa, mutta miten? Tiedämme että se pitää ampua. Mutta miten saamme sen esiin? Se on fiksu. Ja nopea, nopeampi kuin me." Dean katsoi pikkuveljeensä, joka istui yhä mudassa. Hän ei ollut huomannut Samin kaatumista.  
"Oletko kunnossa?"  
"Olen, Dean. Kysyt tuota jatkuvasti."  
"Olen vain huolissani."  
"Ei tarvitse", Sam naurahti ja nousi. Nilkka ei ollutkaan niin kipeä kuin hän oli olettanut. Eikä siitä edes vuotanut pahemmin verta. Mutta se tulehtuisi pian, jollei sitä desifioitaisi.

"Tapetaan se niin pääsemme lähtemään", Sam huokaisi. Dean vilkaisi ympärilleen. Sade tuntui mukavalta hänen mutaisilla kasvoillaan.  
"Sopii minulle", Dean kuiskaisi, ja nyökkäsi vasemmalle puolelleen. Sam katsoi sinne varovasti. Susi katseli heitä pusikoista, punaiset silmät kiiluen. Sam nielaisi.  
"Lasken kolmeen.." Dean mutisi. Sam nyökkäsi.  
"Yksi", Dean aloitti ja latasi aseensa hiljaa.  
"Kaksi", tämä jatkoi ja katsoi Samia silmiin.  
"Kolme!" Dean huusi ja pyörähti ympäri. Molemmat ampuivat kerran, ja aseen laukauksen ääni täytti metsän hetkeksi.

Molemmat Winchesterit olivat hetken hiljaa. He katselivat kohtaan, jossa susi oli hetki sitten seissyt. Sitä ei enää näkynyt. Ainoa ääni oli heidän raskas hengityksensä ja ropina.  
"Kuoliko se?" Kysyi Sam hetken päästä. Dean pudisti päätään epätietoisuuden merkiksi. Hän lähestyi hieman pusikkoa. Silloin susi hypähti pusikosta Deanin eteen. Dean kohotti aseensa ja oli valmiina ampumaan, kun susi nousi takakäpälilleen seisomaan. Se törmäsi Deaniin kaataen tämän.  
"Tämä alkaa jo kyllästyttää!" Dean huusi. Sam nosti aseensa ja hapuili liipaisinta, mutta susi hyökkäsi ja kaatoi Saminkin. Susi alkoi muuttua. Sen luut rasahtelivat ja lihakset venyivät. Sen jalat ja muut raajat kasvoivat, ja pian Winchesterien yläpuolella seisoi mies.

Mies kiskaisi Samin, joka oli häntä lähimpänä, ylös ja eteensä suojaksi. Dean oli jo ylhäällä  
ja katseli miestä murhanhimoisesti.  
"Päästä hänet menemään", Dean käski. Sam kamppaili saadakseen happea miehen pitäessä kättään Samin kaulalla.  
"En usko. Pudota ase, niin voimme neuvotella."  
"En usko. Päästä Sam, niin voimme neuvotella", Dean matki. Mies kohautti hartioitaan ja laski kätensä Samin kaulalta. Sam astui askeleen eteenpäin, mutta ennenkuin Sam ehti kunnolla edes vetää happea, mies iski kyynerpäänsä keskelle Samin yläselkää, ja sai Samin huudahtamaan kivusta. Mies kiskaisi Samia hupusta, ja Sam joutui takaisin miehen ihmiskilveksi.  
"Paskiainen!" Dean huusi.  
"Älä hermostu. Laske ase, niin lupaan olla satuttamatta rakasta Sammyäsi", Mies sanoi kylmän viileästi. Dean katsoi hetken miehen kylmiin silmiin, ja sitten Samin. Sitten, hitaasti mutta varmasti, Dean laski aseen maahan.

"Noniin. Päästä Sam", Dean pyysi. Mies naurahti.  
"En ihan vielä. Ensin.." mies keskeytti ja tyrkkäsi Samin eteensä maahan, "pidämme hieman hauskaa." Dean ehti astua vain yhden askeleen eteenpäin, kun mies oli jo lennättänyt jalkateränsä Samin kylkeen. Sam parahti ja hypähti eteenpäin, ylettyen aseeseen. Hän sieppasi sen käteensä, nousi nopeasti istumaan ja laukaisi aseen. Luoti ponnahti aseen piipusta pamauksen ja välähdyksen saattelemana. Mies kaatui maahan luodinreikä otsassaan.

Dean oli Samin luona silmänräpäyksessä.  
"Hei, oletko kunnossa?"  
"Tuo on kolmas kerta kun kysyt tuota vartin sisään. Kyllä, olen kunnossa", Sam mutisi ja naurahti. "Auta minut ylös", Sam pyysi. Dean tarttui pikkuveljeään kädestä ja auttoi tämän seisomaan.  
"Auts", Sam parahti kallistaessaan itseään hieman liikaa sivulle.  
"Mitä?"  
"Kylkiluuni vain sattuvat.. tyyppi potkaisi niitä. Ei se ole vakavaa, mustelma vain."  
"Minä päätän onko se vakavaa", Dean mutisi. "Katsotaan sitä motellilla. Mennään nyt."

Winchesterit lähtivät matkaan. Tällä kertaa he eivät kävelleet peräkkäin. He kävelivät toinen toisiinsa nojaten, väsyneinä ja likaisina. Sam luotti Deaniin. Dean alkoi luottaa Samiin päivä päivältä enemmän. He nojautuivat toisiinsa ja antoivat sateen puhdistaa maan.

**Toivottavasti tykkäsitte! Vaikka tätä ei luultavasti kovin moni tulekaan lukemaan. Kertokaa miten meni! Mitä voi parantaa jne. Mielellään mahdollisimman suoria kommentteja:) **


End file.
